The Saga of Evil
by heath 999
Summary: This isn't a story, nor a legend, it's a saga. Of an innocent and sweet child who turns into a monster... and back again. Please R+R!!! *Complete*
1. The Saga

The Saga of Evil: Prologue  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be short, I'm warning you that right now, but it starts this story, and I like it. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or it's characters.  
  
Ken: I hate this story already.  
  
heath 999: Come on, Ken, don't be such a downer, it's going to be good.  
  
Ken: That's what you think; you're not the one who's being tortured.  
  
Sam: I'm in this, too.  
  
Digimon Emperor: I can't wait to get to my evil role.  
  
Wormmon: I hope this isn't going to be too horrible.  
  
heath 999: You'll see, please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This isn't a story.  
  
This isn't a legend either.  
  
It's a saga.  
  
Many people grow up, and live their lives, never knowing that there's always another side of a coin to everyone.  
  
A child grows up without parents, angry and bitter, never knowing that there's another side to his personality that has understanding and love.  
  
A different child grows up with a family, getting everything in life, never knowing that deep inside lurks a monster.  
  
Except one.  
  
One child grew up in the shadow of his older brother, never getting any attention, and being not bitter, but jealous.  
  
The jealousy grew, and soon it was out of control.  
  
That's when the child saw his other side of the coin.  
  
He was nice, kind and caring, but jealousy got the best of him, and soon he was bitterly wishing that he could get all the attention.  
  
And one day.  
  
He did.  
  
For the rest of his life.  
  
One moment changed it all.  
  
Changed the child's life forever.  
  
Changed the innocent and sweet child into the monster that lurks deep inside everyone.  
  
And he welcomed it.  
  
Blaming him self for the actions that can't be controlled.  
  
And at the end, that's what proved to be his undoing.  
  
This isn't a story.  
  
This isn't a tale.  
  
It's a saga of that child.  
  
And the monster that lurks inside of him.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Kinda creepy, but I thought it's a good start, and I know it was short, but it will definantly get longer from here, please review. 


	2. Jealousy

The Saga of Evil: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This story is going to focus during season 01 and beyond, just to inform you, please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing as before, look at that.  
  
Ken: I still hate this story.  
  
Digimon Emperor: I don't know why, I love it.  
  
Ken: Because she has you in it being evil.  
  
Digimon Emperor: I know, and I love it.  
  
Sam: I don't like this story either.  
  
Wormmon: I don't know about this story.  
  
heath 999: Oh, stop being downers, I think that this story is going to be great. Please review!  
  
Ken, Sam and Wormmon: I hate you!!!  
  
heath 999: *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamachi Apartments: Four Years Before It Begins  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
"Sam? Can we go blow bubbles?" I ask innocently as peek inside his room where he's studying.  
  
I know I'm not supposed to be bothering him, but I'm bored, and I want to play with him.  
  
"KEN!!! How many times do I have to tell you to not bother your brother when he's studying!" I cringe at the voice that's yelling at me, and I turn around to face my Dad.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to go blow bubbles with him, I'm bored." I say softly, turning to my Dad with pleading eyes.  
  
Hoping that just for once he could play with me.  
  
"Go into your room, and keep yourself entertained. Sam can play with you afterwards." He says, turning to Sam and asking if he needs any help with the homework.  
  
I walk slowly back to my room, ignoring my Mama bustling to Sam's room with a plate of cookies, not even offering me one.  
  
I lay down on my bed, looking at the ceiling covered with posters of my favorite anime. 'I wish that I was there instead of here.' I think bitterly, going off into daydream land until dinner.  
  
"So Sam, did you get all your homework done?" Mama asks, offering him rice.  
  
I silently get my own helping of rice after Mama gives him his.  
  
"Yes, and Ken, we can blow bubbles after dinner, okay?" Sam asks me.  
  
My eyes light up at the offer, it's the only thing that I'm better at than Sam, "okay." I say eagerly, thinking that maybe this day won't be as bad.  
  
"So Sam, are you going to try out for the chess club?" Dad asks him.  
  
"I'm going to try out for the soccer team, the coach says that he never saw a kid my age so good." I announce proudly, hoping that I'll get some attention.  
  
"That's nice, Ken, do you think that the chess team will do well this year?" Mama asks Sam.  
  
I slump into my chair, crushed.  
  
I feel something else stirring up inside me.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
Jealousy that Sam gets all the attention.  
  
I push it down, knowing that I'm happy just with Sam being my brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I blow another bubble, watching it float into the sky.  
  
Sam smiles down at me, "good job, Ken, you're getting better every day."  
  
I smile happily at the comment, handing him the container. "I want you to blow some now, Sam."  
  
His smile fades, "I can't Ken."  
  
"Why not, Sam?" I ask disappointed.  
  
"I'm not as good as you are blowing bubbles, you have a gentleness that doesn't make them pop, I don't." He explains.  
  
I frown, "well, what if I don't want the gentleness, I want to be exactly like you." I say seriously.  
  
He suddenly turns serious, "Ken, I never want you to say that again, gentleness at your level is a gift that's given to very few people. You're lucky that you have it, and I don't want you to ever lose it, okay?"  
  
I nod, as serious as he is, "okay, Sam."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
I walk through Tamachi Park, holding Mama's hand.  
  
We're picking up Sam from chess club practice, I wanted to stay afterward soccer practice to talk to the coach, but Mama said that we had to go.  
  
It's always like this, and I wish for once that I could get enough time to do what I want.  
  
The jealousy is rising again.  
  
"I heard that Sam is already being offered a full scholarship to the University of Japan, is that correct?" I hear one of Mama's friends ask her.  
  
"Oh, yes, we're so proud of him, and he says he's going to accept, we're so happy." Mama answers proudly.  
  
"Oh, and how's your other son doing, Ben, is it?" The woman asks.  
  
Anger wells up inside me as Mama answers: "he's doing fine, but Sam is doing a lot better."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watch from a distance as the parents pour all their loving attention into Sam.  
  
"Mama?" I ask, ready to yell at her for saying that in the park.  
  
"Yes, Ken?" She asks, finally turning her attention from Sam for a second to look at me before going back to Sam.  
  
My shoulders slump as I realize that it's hopeless, "nothing, Mama, it's not important." I say sadly and bitterly.  
  
I watch, and I feel as if a shadow is looming over me.  
  
The shadow of Sam.  
  
I watch and another wave of jealousy rushes up, I keep on pushing them down, trying to convince myself that I'm happy the way that I am right now.  
  
But the more and more I see, the more I'm convinced how wrong I am.  
  
The jealousy is too much, and the incident at the park is the tip of the iceberg.  
  
I walk into my room, slamming the door, earning a warning yell from my parents, them saying: "Sam wouldn't do that! Be more like him!"  
  
I sob bitterly into my pillow, anger and sadness overwhelming me.  
  
And one more thing:  
  
Jealousy.  
  
I'll keep on living in Sam's shadow.  
  
I'll keep on getting ignored by my parents.  
  
Until Sam is gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
"I WISH THAT SAM WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!!!!" I shout into my pillow muffling my words, so my parents wouldn't hear them.  
  
I never said it before.  
  
Now, I wonder why I didn't.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This happens even before he gets the digivice. Next chapter is going to be up soon, so please review. 


	3. Digiworld and Spores

The Saga of Evil: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: You already know it, so why bother?  
  
Sam: YOU WISHED THAT I WOULD DIE?!  
  
heath 999: He's taking it better than I thought I would.  
  
Ken: It was a very traumatic time for me! *yelling* ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU GOT ALL THE ATTENTION!!!  
  
Sam: Well, I deserved it; I was better than you in every way except for the stupid blowing bubbles activity.  
  
Ken: DON'T. INSULT. THE. BUBBLES.  
  
Sam: Stupid bubbles.  
  
Ken: Why you little-  
  
*Ken and Sam start fighting*  
  
Digimon Emperor: *eating popcorn* this is better than WWF! I'm betting on Sam.  
  
heath 999: *snatching up some popcorn* Naw, Ken will waste him, please review, and you can even add your own commentary on who will win.  
  
Wormmon: Aren't you going to stop them?  
  
heath 999: Why would I do that?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam's Room: A Few Months later  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I sit on the floor of Sam's room reading a book that he recommended to me, while he's working on the computer.  
  
I wonder why I ever wished that he would disappear in the first place; he's the only friend I have.  
  
Not even the other kids on the soccer team want to be my friends, they say it's because I'm brother to the famous Sam Ichijouji, and they don't want to be teased.  
  
I don't understand that at all.  
  
A blinding flash of light interrupts my train of thought, and I see a strange object come out of the computer and land in front of me.  
  
I look at it, it's kind of square-shaped, and it's white with a blue bordering around the screen.  
  
(A/N: It does, you have to look carefully, but it's there.)  
  
"What is it, Sam?" I ask him, knowing that he knows everything.  
  
For once, even he looks totally stumped.  
  
"I don't know, Ken, but for now, I'll put it away. Don't. Touch. It." He emphasizes the last sentence as he puts the strange device in his desk drawer.  
  
I stare at the drawer where the device is until dinner is called.  
  
I don't know why, but the device seems to be calling me, drawing me to pick it up.  
  
Tonight, I'll do just that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sneak quietly into Sam's room, heading directly for the drawer that holds the strange device.  
  
Sam's gone to a chess match, so nobody will notice that I'm gone.  
  
Besides, I want to see what this thing can do.  
  
I open the drawer and grab the device without another thought.  
  
I gasp in surprise as blinding light emerges from it, and I don't know why, but I put my hand holding the device in front of the computer.  
  
Before I can even scream, I get sucked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OOMPH!!!" I land hard on the ground, and quickly sit up, spitting out grass.  
  
"Where am I?" I ask as I look fearfully around.  
  
"Hey! Stay away from my eggs! Or I'll make you regret it!!!" A red creature with spikes on it's back warns, standing in front of me.  
  
Of course, at the sight of this creature, I only did the most sensible thing.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I scream, backing away from it.  
  
"HEY! Is that a digivice? Are you a digidestined?" The creature asks.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"You're not much of a talker are you?"  
  
"Sticky Net!" A new voice says, and a monster that looks like a caterpillar attacks the monster that is threatening me.  
  
"I was just protecting the babes!" The first one says defensively.  
  
"Are you okay?" The caterpillar asks, concern in his vassal voice.  
  
"Yes, who are you, and where am I?" I ask, still in shock.  
  
"I'm Wormmon, and I'm your life partner, and you're in the digital world." He says promptly.  
  
I blink, absorbing this information.  
  
What is this place?  
  
I'm about to ask when a voice stops me from asking, "hey, kid, are you okay? I heard you screaming."  
  
I turn and see a brown-haired boy with spikes in his hair, and brown eyes, and next to him, something like a machine next to him.  
  
"I'm Ryo, and who are you?" He asks, offering his hand to me.  
  
I grip it, and allow him to pull me to my feet. "I'm Ken."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Server Desert: A Few Days Later: Digiworld Time  
  
I walk happily along with my new friend, Ryo, and my new best friend, Wormmon on the other side.  
  
I love this place, and I come here again and again.  
  
Sure, we got attacked a few times, but this is fun!  
  
"Hey! What's that?" Ryo asks, pointing to a huge digimon in front of us.  
  
Cyberdramon answers for him: "Millenniummon: A composition virus digimon who attacks with Dimension Destroyer."  
  
"Dimension Destroyer!" Millenniummon attacks us.  
  
Our digimon digivolve, Wormmon to Champion, and Machinedramon to Mega.  
  
The battle is intense, with Millenniummon digivolving to two different forms before we manage to defeat him.  
  
We cheer as ZeedMillenniummon falls, and disappears in a burst of digital data.  
  
"We did it!" I cheer happily. 'Wait until Sam hears about this!' I think proudly.  
  
Then, some movement catches the corner of my eye.  
  
Black spheres with spikes covering them come flying towards us.  
  
And Ryo is too busy celebrating to notice.  
  
"Watch out!" I scream, using my speed from all that practice in soccer to knock him to the ground.  
  
I only get a second to realize that I'm right in the path of them before I feel one hit the back of my neck.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I scream as blinding pain comes as I feel it sink deeply into my neck.  
  
The pain is getting worse, and I fall to the ground, not able to stand.  
  
The pain gets worse and the last thing that I see before the pain and signs of a fever overwhelms me is Ryo's and Wormmon's concerned faces as I black out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next two weeks are a blur as I hallucinate, and pass out several times.  
  
The only thing that's clear is Wormmon taking care of me, as Ryo mysteriously vanished soon after I got sick.  
  
I sit slowly up, actually feeling like new.  
  
What happened?  
  
"Ken, are you okay?" Wormmon asks sounding concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Wormmon. What happened?" I ask sounding confused.  
  
His antenna drooped, and he looks sad and concerned, "you were sick for two weeks, I took care of you, I really hope that you're okay."  
  
"I'm fine, Wormmon, don't worry about me. I better get going, my parents are probably worried sick about me, see you next time." I say, holding my digivice to something that looks like a T.V.  
  
"Bye," Wormmon says sadly, watching me leave without even me hugging him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamachi Apartments: Just as Sam Steps in From the Chess Competition  
  
I land heavily on the carpeted floor, staring in shock at my digivice.  
  
Did I just do all that?  
  
"Cool!" I say breathlessly, planning to put the digivice back into Sam's drawer, and use it tomorrow when he's not around.  
  
"KEN!!!" A voice yells behind me, and I turn to see a furious Sam standing behind me.  
  
"Oh-oh," I say softly, knowing how much trouble I'm going to be in.  
  
"You got that right," Sam snarls, roughly smacking the digivice out of my hand.  
  
He grabs me by the shirt, pulling me off my feet, "if I ever see you touch my things again, I'll make sure that you pay." He says in a threatening voice.  
  
"I didn't mean to touch it, it was an accident," I protest weakly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, it so happens to fall out of the drawer and you just so by accident picked it up, when you know that my room is off limits when I'm not home. I can't believe that you lied to me! How am I supposed to trust you if you do that!" He screams in my face before throwing open his door.  
  
"Don't come in, I have to study." He says, before throwing me roughly to the ground and slamming his door.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whimper softly, and sniffling, go to my room.  
  
I try to tell my parents later about it, but they take Sam's side, saying that 'their perfect little angel would never do anything wrong.'  
  
Anger wells inside me, and I feel more of it as pain starts to throb from the back of my neck.  
  
Sam gets everything.  
  
Sam can do whatever he wants he's perfect.  
  
Sam gets all the attention.  
  
I want to have everything that Sam has, and more.  
  
The only way to do it is if Sam's gone.  
  
That night, I made another wish, as the pain keeps on throbbing from my neck.  
  
"I WISH THAT SAM WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!!!!"  
  
And then, he did.  
  
And little did I know,  
  
how much I would regret my words.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The next one is going to have the second genre in it. Please review. 


	4. Death

The Saga of Evil: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but my computer Internet connection has been giving me hell, but hopefully it's now fixed. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or it's characters.  
  
heath 999: Well, since no one voted, they made up, and it's a draw.  
  
Ken: I'm so sorry, Sam!  
  
Sam: Me too, Ken!  
  
*both hug*  
  
Digimon Emperor: Excuse me while I go and hurl again.  
  
*runs out of the room*  
  
heath 999: Correction, still making up.  
  
Sam: Why are you always turning me evil?  
  
heath 999: I still haven't forgotten what you did in "Genesis of Evil", lets put it that way.  
  
Sam: I hate you.  
  
heath 999: Join the club, my other muses will gladly accept you.  
  
Sam: .  
  
Ken: I can tell that you have more torture in store for me.  
  
heath 999: I'm just getting warmed up, please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I skip happily home, the test with a perfect score in my hand.  
  
This is the first time I ever got a good grade on anything, let alone a perfect score.  
  
It's been a year since the incident with Sam and his digivice, and I'm still not speaking to Sam for what he did to me.  
  
He's walking behind me right now, totally ignoring me.  
  
Even the bubble-blowing times aren't fun anymore.  
  
It reminds me how empty I am, with no friends and no parents and no love.  
  
Like the inside of the bubble.  
  
Except that it doesn't even compare to how empty I am inside.  
  
I skip into the middle of the road, not even looking for any traffic.  
  
"KEN!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Sam screams, running and shoving me out of the path of an incoming car.  
  
Not having enough time to get out of the way himself.  
  
A sudden squealing of brakes.  
  
Then time suddenly seems to slow down.  
  
The car is going to fast, and it with a sickening impact.  
  
It hits Sam.  
  
"SAM!!! NO!!!" I scream as I see him get thrown to the other side of the road, the impact so hard that he loses a shoe and his glasses shatter as a cry of pain comes from him.  
  
"NO!!! I'M SORRY!!!" I scream, trying to get to him, only to be held back by a police officer that saw the whole thing.  
  
"Your Sam's brother, aren't you? Don't worry, he's going to be fine." The police officer says, the look on his face betraying his words.  
  
"I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry," I whisper as a sheet covers him.  
  
I barely hear the talk that's going on around me: "Kid never had a chance, died as soon as he hit the ground."  
  
"Poor younger brother, he looks like a wreck."  
  
"Ambulance should be here in a few minutes, but too bad that there's nothing that can be done-"  
  
I'm still screaming when the police officers take me home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
The crowd quickly leaves, after the ambulance took the famous genius to the hospital so his parents could identify him.  
  
Only one stayed.  
  
Few know his name.  
  
But, the name, common as it is, sends a chill down anyone's spine for some unknown reason.  
  
He looks normal, being an Asian man.  
  
Maybe it's how tall he is.  
  
He has his hair cut short, a boy cut, and wears a purple trench coat.  
  
His name: Oikawa.  
  
The digimon inside him: Myotismon.  
  
And Myotismon can sense what humans cannot, an unnatural evilness that's implanted, not just part of the personality.  
  
The Dark Spore.  
  
"So, he's the one that got the Dark Spore. He'll need some guidance, especially since he just lost his brother. I can always *help* him out." Oikawa says with a grin that would give anyone a chill.  
  
"You'll come in handy, child, you'll definantly come in handy." He murmurs to himself as he starts walking home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamachi Apartments: That Night  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
"I'm so sorry," I sob into my pillow.  
  
It's my entire fault.  
  
I wished that Sam would disappear.  
  
And he did.  
  
"I never meant it, I just wanted some attention, that's all. I never wanted you to really disappear." I say, burying my face deeper into my pillow.  
  
I finally look up, the darkness swirling around me, as I cry for my lost brother.  
  
The darkness is calling for me.  
  
Making promises to make me feel better.  
  
Making promises to get over the guilt about the death of Sam.  
  
It's my entire fault that's Sam's gone.  
  
I feel the darkness getting stronger.  
  
I feel something else, too.  
  
A sudden coldness, evilness that's calling for me.  
  
And I welcome it.  
  
A sharp pain runs up the back of my neck.  
  
And then stops.  
  
And I feel warmth there.  
  
As if greeting me.  
  
"I'll make it up, somehow, for what the grief I caused my parents, I don't know how, but I will." I say, making a promise to the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
Ken falls asleep, not knowing by welcoming the darkness, he has welcomed something else.  
  
The Dark Spore is getting stronger.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter up soon, please review. 


	5. Funeral and Ocean

The Saga of Evil: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: MY MUSE KEN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!! Some one when I was sleeping snatched him, so I can't write until I get him back, so that's the first concern, but the rest of the chapter is up, after I rescue him, of course, please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody reads this anyway, so why bother?  
  
heath 999: *stumbles into room in zombie-like state that she's in every morning* Morning everyone. Where's Ken?  
  
Wormmon: *crying* He's been kidnapped.  
  
heath 999: *instantly wide awake* WHAT?! Who took him? Oikawa? Arukenimon? Myotismon?  
  
Sam: Some crazy fan person.  
  
heath 999: *gasp* That's the worst! We have to get him back!  
  
Sam: "WE?"  
  
Digimon Emperor: I'm always up for some violence.  
  
heath 999: Who was it?  
  
Wormmon: *tells the name*  
  
heath 999: Lets go. *waves hand, and Wormmon digivolves to GrandKuwagamon, and Sam has a tree trunk, and I have a steel baseball bat, using the powers of the author*  
  
Everyone: *Flies to the kidnappers house* Take that!  
  
(Due to the violence of this scene, it cannot be shown, but you're really missing something here.)  
  
heath 999: He may have the strength of Hercules, but that doesn't hold a candle to one pissed off brother, a Mega digimon, a Digimon Emperor, and one really ticked off fan girl.  
  
Everyone: *fly home with Ken*  
  
Ken: I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!  
  
Sam: Are you okay, Ken?  
  
Ken: I'm fine, and thank you.  
  
heath 999: Well, it's good to have you back, and here's the security standard. *Claps hands and the house instantly converts into a prison, steel doors and all.*  
  
Ken: O.o  
  
heath 999: Wormmon, you can digivolve to Mega anytime now, and nobody can get through this, and if ANY of my muses disappear again, I'm just going to have to stop writing until they return.  
  
Wormmon: Great, please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Funeral: Two Days Later  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I stand next to the coffin that has Sam inside.  
  
I'm still in shock.  
  
It's my entire fault that he's dead, he didn't deserve to die.  
  
I hold a picture of him, looking sadly at the photo.  
  
Then, I sense someone watching me.  
  
I look at the crowd at the funeral, all bowing in respect for Sam.  
  
Except one.  
  
He stands taller than the rest of the crowd, staring right at me.  
  
I stare at him, not knowing why he's staring at me like that, instead of paying respects like everyone else.  
  
We get eye contact, and he gives me a big grin that sends a chill down my spine.  
  
Why is he smiling at a funeral? He should be sad about what happened.  
  
I turn away from the creepy man, feeling his eyes still watching me.  
  
I'm introduced after the funeral service to the man, but I'm so depressed about the death of my older brother, I don't get anything except his name:  
  
Oikawa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I bury my face into my pillow after the funeral service, hearing the sobbing coming from my parent's room.  
  
I didn't mean it; I'm so sorry Sam.  
  
Look how sad I made my parents, they haven't been the same since Sam died.  
  
I walk into their room, "Mama?" I ask softly, trying to comfort them in any way possible.  
  
There's no response, they're in too much grief about the death of their other son to notice me.  
  
"Even though Sam's gone, I'm still here." I whisper as a sad reminder to my parents as I walk back to my room, knowing one thing:  
  
Things will never be the same here again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Year Later  
  
I was right about the family never being the same again after Sam's death.  
  
Even now, a year later, my parents still grieve for the death of Sam.  
  
And I still blame myself.  
  
I now have Sam's room, I moved my things here last night, and I'm now playing on Sam's old computer, seeing what e-mails he has from his genius friends who still don't know.  
  
Wait.  
  
There's one for me.  
  
Curious, I open the e-mail, not even knowing who sent it to me.  
  
And read these words:  
  
"I'm sorry for the loss of your brother, it must have been hard to take."  
  
How does he know all this? How does he know that I'm on Sam's computer?  
  
The e-mail continues on, saying that since my parents lost Sam, and the fame that went with him, they have high expectations for me to take his place.  
  
Would they? I know that they loved Sam and all, but would it take me becoming what Sam was for my parents to be happy again?  
  
Eagerly, I read more, with it saying that the pressure to be perfect like Sam will be taxing and stressful. But there's a sanctuary, a game that's like a world that you can take out your stress and anger out on, and a place where you can still be yourself, and not worry about anyone else.  
  
I smile happily, a place where I can get away from all the emotions, a place where the grief and anger that have been building up as long as I can remember when living under the shadow of Sam, and wishing that he would disappear, and having that happen. I can get rid of all these emotions.  
  
How do I get there?  
  
I lean forward and read more, the e-mail continuing on and saying that I can get to this world by using Sam's digivice.  
  
Without hesitating, I open the drawer, and my hand hovers over it.  
  
Should I really do this? Sam never told me to touch it again after the first time.  
  
But I want to see this game, and let out all my emotions, and get rid of my grief and guilt of losing Sam.  
  
Forget Sam, I'm going.  
  
I grab it, and without hesitating, hold it up to the computer and get sucked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel darkness.  
  
The scent of death in the air is overwhelming.  
  
There's no one else around, and this place is so vast.  
  
This doesn't look like a sanctuary.  
  
I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and it stays there, and then I feel a sudden urging to go up into the water.  
  
I walk slowly in, hearing voices saying from my past and maybe some in my future speaking to me, and the urge gets strong to put my digivice in the tar-like water.  
  
And I do.  
  
I see the digivice changing shape right before my own eyes, from a white, square-like device to a black, oval device.  
  
I hear another voice saying: "Welcome, now the game can begin."  
  
I grin, "This is *MY* world, and nobody can ever take it away from me, or try to hide it in a drawer."  
  
I turn and exit the water, plans for the damage that I can do to the game already going through my head.  
  
"Nobody can stop me now."  
  
The Digimon Emperor has been born.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is the end of the first part of the saga; the next chapter is going to be up soon, please review until then. 


	6. Cruelty

The Saga of Evil: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I'm not going to cover the whole time of the Digimon Emperor saga, just the major bases, like Ken's return to the Digiworld, the major parts in season 02, and him starting that transfer from plain-clothed Ken, to the Digimon Emperor outfit. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: That was a very traumatic experience for me.  
  
heath 999: Yeah, insane fan people have that effect on you. *Glances at muses* why didn't you stop him/her?  
  
Sam: What do you think I am, crazy? The person has Hercules strength.  
  
Wormmon: I was too busy watching.  
  
Everyone except Wormmon: *facefaults*  
  
heath 999: *from the ground* I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
Digimon Emperor: HEY! STOP STEALING MY LINES!!!  
  
Ken: Are you calling Sam and I idiots?  
  
heath 999: Well, uh- Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digiworld: A Year Later  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I look around at the surroundings with delight.  
  
So, this is my future empire.  
  
I can't wait to get started.  
  
I've been spending the last year going to the ocean that the e-mail told me about, and collecting the things that I need to start my empire.  
  
Now, it's time to start.  
  
"Ken! It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in over two years!" A thing comes bounding up to me.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I snarl as I try to kick it, as it gets closer.  
  
The thing stares at me, the antenna drooping as it barely dodges my kick. "It's me, Wormmon, Ken. Your partner, remember the adventure that we had together?" He asks, looking at me sadly.  
  
I glare at him, "no, you imbelicible, I don't, and don't call me Ken. I'm master to you," I say, turning to look for the perfect place to have my base.  
  
The insect looks up at me, "Ken, are you okay? You don't look the same as before."  
  
I glare at him, furious that he didn't listen to me, "it's master, you idiot, and nothing else. And I'm fine, in fact, I'm better than fine, I found a place to build my base." I say, walking away, ignoring his protests that he needs to stay with me.  
  
Fine, the thing can stay with me if it wants to, it might actually come in handy, even though I strongly doubt it.  
  
I don't need any protection from it, though; I can simply enslave anything that I come across.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Wormmon's POV~  
  
I watch sadly as Ken walks away from me, ignoring my protests that he needs me.  
  
What happened to him?  
  
He used to be so kind and gentle and nice.  
  
Now he's mean and cruel.  
  
He never tried to kick me before.  
  
Determination surges through me, and I make a promise to myself as I start walking after him.  
  
I won't ever leave his side.  
  
No matter what happens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamachi Apartments: That Night  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I walk out from my room, plans on how to build my base and enslave these creatures called digimon running through my head.  
  
"Ken, dear, are you done with your homework? Dinners about ready." My so- called mom calls from the kitchen.  
  
"Insect," I mutter under my breath as I walk towards the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digiworld: Two Months Later, Ten Months Before Season Two  
  
I look proudly at my first control spire.  
  
The first in many, I can tell already.  
  
I have already created a tool to help me out, a whip with a spike at the end of it.  
  
I know it will come in handy later on.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" A creature that I identify as a Botamon walks over.  
  
"It's none of your business," I snarl, cracking my new whip at it, smiling evilly at its cry of pain.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" The thing asks me.  
  
"I'm the Digimon Emperor, and remember it well. Soon I will conquer this world. Of course, you will be calling me master from now on." I say, fingering my newly made Dark Ring.  
  
"I will?" The stupid little creature asks me, and then cries out in pain as I throw my first Dark Ring ever out, and it slips around his neck.  
  
I laugh in cruel pleasure; enjoying the fact that now I have my first slave.  
  
And so many more to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Digimon Emperor's Base: Nine Months Later  
  
~Digimon Emperor's POV~  
  
I walk around my newly finished base with satisfaction.  
  
I have already collected hundreds of slaves, and all of them work willingly for me after I get a dark ring on them.  
  
Of course, the control spires help a lot in that area, too. Making sure that they don't digivolve and to keep the rings activated.  
  
I even have a new outfit, a blue jumpsuit, with black and white edges to it, a cape, glasses, and my favorite, hair that's spiked at all angles.  
  
Like Sam's.  
  
"Master?" A timid voice from behind me asks.  
  
I whirl around, how dare someone stops my train of thought.  
  
I crack my whip at the sound of the voice, getting pleasure from the cry of pain from the victim when the whip makes contact.  
  
"Yes?" I snap at the slave, a Gazimon.  
  
The slave cowers down fearfully.  
  
I love this.  
  
I'm better than Sam.  
  
I'm better than everyone.  
  
Soon, I'll make my parents pay for giving all their attention to Sam, and having me wish him disappear for any attention.  
  
A sudden numbness engulfs me, as that happens every single time that I get sad.  
  
And I love it that way.  
  
I hate any emotion that makes me weak.  
  
"The base is ready, master." The slave says, bowing low.  
  
Enraged that my thoughts were broken again by this sniveling slave, I whip it a few more times before going out on my newly-ringed fleet of Airdramon, the coward that considers himself my partner crawling behind me.  
  
I wonder why I even keep him around; he's not helpful for anything, completely useless.  
  
I guess it's a good toy for me to kick around when I get angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stare in shock at my screens, not believing what has just happened.  
  
How dare they.  
  
How dare these children, these children, that think that they're at the same league as *I* am by calling themselves digidestined.  
  
They're not digidestined, they're not as perfect as I am.  
  
Only perfect people are digidestined.  
  
How dare they also free one of my slaves, and they can even digivolve.  
  
"This is all your fault," I snarl angrily at Wormmon, giving him a vicious kick, and instantly feeling a lot better as the thing gives out a whimper of pain.  
  
I turn, it's getting late, and the insects that I live with will be worried about me if I don't show up for dinner.  
  
Of course, all they care about is the reputation that they get from their son, the genius.  
  
Petty fools.  
  
I walk away, heading for the port that'll bring me home.  
  
I'm going to conquer this world, and enslave everything in it.  
  
Nothing can stop me.  
  
Not even these so-called "digidestined."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Next: "Ken's Secret," and the beginning of the end of the Digimon Emperor. Please review. 


	7. Conscience?

The Saga of Evil: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Finally, my Internet service has been fixed, so I'll be updating a lot more often than I have. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing.  
  
Digimon Emperor: TORTURE! BLOOD! TORTURE!  
  
heath 999: I expected that you would like this part.  
  
Sam: So, Ken, this is what after you killed me.  
  
heath 999: That was low.  
  
Ken: I didn't kill you; I just wish that you would die so I could get some attention.  
  
heath 999: That's even lower.  
  
*Ken's and Sam's Mom and Dad show up*  
  
Ken's and Sam's Mom: I'm so sorry! I never knew that we were treating you like that! *throws herself at Ken, hugging him*  
  
Ken's and Sam's Dad: I'm sorry, too! *does the same thing*  
  
Sam: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!  
  
Ken's and Sam's parents: Forget you, we already gave you enough attention already!  
  
*Ken sticks tongue out at Sam*  
  
heath 999: *rolls eyes* Yeah, really mature, Ken. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: About Two Months Later (A/N: "Ken's Secret" Episode time.)  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I walk out of the bus that just dropped me off at the soccer game, ignoring the cheering fan girls around me.  
  
Insects don't deserve my attention.  
  
I notice to my surprise that the cursed digidestine's are here, and they brought their digimon along with them.  
  
How dare they.  
  
Why bring these stupid bits of data to a soccer game, they won't even know what's going on.  
  
I glare at the digidestined for a few moments before going down and talking to my pathetic coach who I'm better than him about leading the team.  
  
I walk to the middle of the soccer field after warming up to see the digidestined called Motomiya across from me.  
  
"Hey! Good luck!" He says, smiling at me.  
  
I smile forcefully back at him, insect as he is, I must be polite before I kick his team's butts. "You too."  
  
Within a minute, I score my first goal of the game, leaving Motomiya's mouth hanging open behind.  
  
Near the end of the game, I'm running to score another goal, when I suddenly feel my shin guard give way, as cleats cut deeply into my skin as I fall flat on my face.  
  
Who did this?!  
  
I turn to see Motomiya getting to his feet.  
  
He's going to pay for this.  
  
Dearly.  
  
He walks over to me, looking apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry 'bout that cut, apparently I tripped you a little to strongly." He apologizes, looking down at my scrape.  
  
He should be sorry.  
  
He's going to pay for what he did to me.  
  
I shouldn't show that, though.  
  
I force yet another smile, "don't worry about it, in fact you're an opponent worthy of my class, and I was honored to play with you." I say, offering my hand.  
  
God, I'm such a liar, it makes me sick sometimes.  
  
Smiling, Motomiya shakes it, and then leaves with the other digidestined.  
  
Leaving me behind to glare at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Forbidden Valley of No Return (A/N: Sounds like a charming place, I must visit there sometime.)  
  
~Digimon Emperor's POV~  
  
I glare at my now worthy opponent, Motomiya.  
  
He's the first one to ever get the best of me twice.  
  
I tell him that, and I see his and the others confusion.  
  
Time to let the cat out of the bag, and make him regret ever being nice to me.  
  
I already see them noticing the cut on my leg that Motomiya gave me, and I confirm it by removing my glasses.  
  
Delighted, I watch Motomiya go white with shock.  
  
I walk away, towards the waiting Aidramon saying:  
  
"until next time my worthy opponent."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's Base: Later  
  
I look at the screens, watching my latest interview.  
  
I hate it there.  
  
All the time, interviews, schoolwork, and my parents that only care about my fame.  
  
A sharp twinge runs up the back of my neck.  
  
Not even soccer's fun anymore.  
  
Should I stay here, and not return home?  
  
What about my parents?  
  
This is the first time I thought about them ever since I became the Digimon Emperor.  
  
I feel Wormmon nuzzling me, and I don't have the heart to kick him.  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
I glance down at my gloved hands.  
  
Is this right for me to stay?  
  
I have to at least leave a note.  
  
I walk out, ignoring Wormmon's protests.  
  
Why do I suddenly feel like I'm doing the wrong thing?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamachi Apartments: That evening  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I look out at the vast expanse of the rooftop.  
  
My parent's care nothing about me, all they care about is their little genius, and the reputation that they get from that.  
  
I watch the people walk by below.  
  
I don't need any of them.  
  
I grab onto the bars, wishing that I could just wrench them loose with my bare hands to let out my frustration and anger.  
  
"Insects, just scurrying around like worker ants."  
  
"I could crush them all!"  
  
I yank on the bars, feeling the anger pouring out on them.  
  
"I'll rule them all!"  
  
And that night, I left.  
  
Forever.  
  
Just leaving a note saying that I don't need anyone anymore.  
  
That the insects that I live with lives will never plague no longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emperor's Base: Two Months Later  
  
~Digimon Emperor's POV~  
  
I glare at Takaishi as he starts to laugh at me.  
  
"What's so funny?" I demand enraged.  
  
He looks at me evenly, "let me ask you something, Ichijouji. Do you have any idea what you're facing when you confront the darkness? You have no clue what's down there, or how to control it. You're a phony, a fake, a fraud."  
  
Enraged, I crack my whip at him.  
  
Nobody speaks to me like that.  
  
He gasps in pain, and I hear his pathetic digimon do the same.  
  
He rubs the cut on his cheek, and then speaks again: "Do you always resort to violence?"  
  
Startled, I just stare at him.  
  
Do I?  
  
Why do I do that?  
  
"I-I-I guess," I stammer, caught off guard.  
  
Takaishi starts walking towards me, "there's a time to talk and a time to fight, and this is a good time to talk."  
  
I step back, keeping the same distance between us.  
  
Can I talk to my hated enemy?  
  
"Also, it's a good time to fight!" He says, covering the distance that separates us, and hitting me squarely in the jaw knocking me to the ground.  
  
After a fight, in which he beat the crap out of me, and then left, saying that it wasn't over, I slowly got up, the creature that still considers himself my partner asking if I'm okay.  
  
I don't feel anger like I did the last time I get defeated physically by Motomiya.  
  
I feel shame.  
  
And humbleness.  
  
I get up to my feet slowly, Takaishi's words still going through my head.  
  
Maybe I'm not as unconquerable as I thought as I was.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	8. Only a Game: The Fall Of The Digimon Emp...

The Saga of Evil: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Angst here, plenty of it, and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Digimon Emperor: What made you think that you could turn me into that-that-  
  
heath 999: That what?  
  
Digimon Emperor: that coward. *points whip handle at Ken*  
  
Ken: I'm not a coward, am I?  
  
heath 999: You're going to hate this chapter, all of you.  
  
Sam: I can tell.  
  
heath 999: Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That Night  
  
I watch triumphantly on the screens as Kimeramon defeats the digidestine's digimon one by one.  
  
My eyes widen in surprise as they dedigivolve.  
  
They look familiar.  
  
Suddenly, I recognize them from the soccer game.  
  
"They're so little," I mutter to myself.  
  
"That's right, master, they're like human babies." The night crawler that *still* considers himself my partner informs me.  
  
"Human babies?" I say in shock.  
  
Do I want to hurt something like human babies?  
  
The pain is returning to the back of my neck.  
  
I hesitate, watching my creation get closer to the digidestine's digimon.  
  
I can't do it.  
  
I can't destroy something that's like human babies.  
  
"Kimeramon! Stop!" I order, and then head towards the engine room.  
  
I'll handle this my own way without destroying them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hear a voice that's even more evil than I am cackling in my head.  
  
Scared for the first time in a long time, I fall to my knees.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I beg and order the voice at the same time.  
  
I'm not going crazy.  
  
I'm not losing my mind.  
  
I'm above the darkness.  
  
Yet, it seems like  
  
the darkness is driving me insane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My mouth's hanging open.  
  
I can still win, I don't know how, but I'll win somehow.  
  
Motomiya just used the power source that I found in the desert a few days ago that was glowing to do another type of armor digivolving.  
  
I can still beat them, though.  
  
I yell at Kimeramon for shooting one of his "heat viper" attacks at me, and then get scared out of my wits when my creation turns to attack me.  
  
I can't die I created it. It won't kill me.  
  
Wormmon's latched onto my leg, begging that we leave before we get killed.  
  
Angry, I whip him off my leg.  
  
I'm not leaving.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
I whirl around, ticked beyond belief to see during the time that the blasted night crawler distracted me, the digidestined caught up to me.  
  
Probably surrendering.  
  
I tell them so, and then the digidestined tell me how evil I am.  
  
HAH!  
  
Fat chance that'll stop me from taking this world and the real world.  
  
"Look at them! Does it look that they want to hurt you? They're living creatures like you and I!" Takaishi says, gesturing towards the digidestine's digimon.  
  
It's not possible.  
  
This is just a game.  
  
I know it.  
  
These creatures don't have feelings, and can be destroyed without causing any pain.  
  
Kamiya says something about Wormmon being my partner, and how I should be nice to him.  
  
Fat chance.  
  
An explosion happens in the base, and I laugh cruelly in the digidestine's expense as that the fact that the base is going to crash with them in it, because they're digimon aren't strong enough to digivolve sinks in, and then I run up the stairs to my Devidramon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stand there on my Devidramon, laughing as Kimeramon crushes Magnamom.  
  
Who cares if the digidestined escaped from the now-crashed base, I'm still going to win.  
  
"You can do it, Magnamon! I know you can!" A voice from in front of me says.  
  
He's gone too far this time.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" I bellow in pure rage as I crack the whip on the back of Wormmon's head, leaving a deep cut.  
  
He whimpers in pain, and then turns to me.  
  
"What has happened to you, Ken? You've changed so much from the kind boy I met so long ago." He says, tears streaming down his face.  
  
'How dare he speak to me like that, I'll just have to teach him another lesson.' I think as I collect the lash in my hands.  
  
"You suddenly became cruel and uncaring, and I watched for months as you abused other digimon, and then me."  
  
So what?  
  
"I know that deep inside is that kind and gentle boy inside you, the one I consider my friend."  
  
He starts to glow a strange golden color, and to my surprise, Magnamon is glowing the same color.  
  
"You'll always be my partner and friend, don't forget that. And only a friend would do this." He says, before ramming into me, knocking me to the ground.  
  
Shocked and angry about his actions, I watch as he attacks Kimeramon, riding Devidramon.  
  
Everything seems to go in slow motion, as I watch Wormmon give the last of his energy to Magnamon.  
  
Good riddance.  
  
Then, in one attack, my creation that I spent so much time working on-  
  
is destroyed.  
  
I've lost everything.  
  
In one night, I've become the supreme ruler of the Digital World.  
  
To a loser.  
  
Game Over.  
  
I fall to my hands in knees in shock.  
  
"I don't believe it, how could have you won? You must have cheated somehow. That's the only way."  
  
I couldn't have lost any other way.  
  
"I'll go home and delete all the Digital World off my computer, and reprogram it, so you can't cheat. That'll fix you."  
  
I barely hear the digidestined explaining it that it's for real; it's not a game.  
  
NO!  
  
IT CAN'T BE TRUE!  
  
I look up, about to tell them that, when I see the In-training form of Motomiya's digimon.  
  
The same one I saw at the soccer game.  
  
Realization struck me harder than any blow I received before, even from judo practice.  
  
If it were a game, they wouldn't have been able to be at the soccer game.  
  
"NO," I whisper in disbelief, "I recognize your digimon from the soccer game. They couldn't have been there if this is a game."  
  
T.K. says: "we tried to explain it to you before, but you didn't believe us, that we were playing a trick on you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
Why?  
  
Why didn't I figure it out earlier?  
  
I suddenly flashback to the things that I have done as the Digimon Emperor, me torturing living creatures for pleasure.  
  
I'm a monster!  
  
I didn't notice that I said it out loud before Kari says that I can repair what I have done.  
  
"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" I scream in shame, throwing away my outfit, realizing that I can no longer be this monster.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm on the desert ground again, on my knees and arms, head down, sobbing unashamedly.  
  
I barely notice myself back in my school uniform.  
  
The screams of all the Digimon that I have hurt, killed, and enslaved echoing in my head.  
  
I'll never get rid of that for the rest of my life.  
  
I hear a gasp.  
  
"WORMMON!"  
  
Wormmon.  
  
The one that stuck by side ever since I started my reign.  
  
I walk dazedly over to where the digidestined are standing over him.  
  
He's gasping for air.  
  
He can't die.  
  
I have so much to apologize about.  
  
"You've changed back to your normal self, Ken. I knew that you could do it." He says, before whimpering in pain again.  
  
"I'm sorry, there's nothing that I can do to allow you to forgive me." I say, strangled.  
  
"It's never to late to apologize." Wormmon says, and I can tell that he's not in good shape.  
  
Something's glowing in Davis's hand.  
  
I notice to my surprise it's a crest.  
  
And it's coming towards me.  
  
"It's the crest of kindness." I hear T.K. say.  
  
It can't be mine.  
  
I don't know what kindness means.  
  
Let alone be kind.  
  
I watch numbly as it floats towards me.  
  
"I don't deserve it," I whisper in protest, holding out my hands as it falls gently into them.  
  
"I told you deep inside you had kindness." Wormmon says.  
  
I drop to my knees, and gently take Wormmon in my arms.  
  
"Don't leave me, I have no one else who loves me, and I love you too much for you to die."  
  
"I love you, too, Ken. Bye." He says, and then lets out one more gasp.  
  
No!!!  
  
He can't die!  
  
Then, with a burst of digital data  
  
he's gone.  
  
"Wormmon, NO!" I say in the voice that I've used last when Sam died.  
  
"He's gone, Ken." T.K.'s harsh voice says from above.  
  
I stare in shock.  
  
Less than a minute ago, a living creature was in my hands.  
  
Another sin for the Digimon Emperor.  
  
I suddenly flashback, seeing Wormmon falling like Sam did when he got hit by that car.  
  
Suddenly, my world is a lot smaller.  
  
"Not again!" I say, jerking back, trying to get from the painful memory of Sam lying dead on the street.  
  
Like Wormmon.  
  
I couldn't save Sam.  
  
And now Wormmon's gone.  
  
I slump back onto the ground. "WHY DO I KEEP LOSING PEOPLE?!"  
  
I sob uncontrollably on the ground.  
  
I've lost everyone who loves me.  
  
Sam.  
  
And now  
  
Wormmon.  
  
The e-mail lied to me.  
  
It said that I could escape from all these emotions.  
  
Now they're back.  
  
And they're ten times worse.  
  
"There are still people that love you. Don't run away from your problems." I hear Davis's voice from what seems a mile away.  
  
My parents.  
  
They must be worried sick about me.  
  
I slowly stagger to my feet.  
  
"I got to go." I say, slowly walking away, feeling the sobs shake my body like a leaf in the wind.  
  
"You're a digidestined! JOIN US!" I hear Davis's voice fade away.  
  
I walk numbly back to the crashed base, where the nearest television is.  
  
It's for real.  
  
Not a game.  
  
I open the television that will bring me back home, and the first thing I hear is sobs coming from the living room.  
  
I walk slowly in, and immediately get embraced by my parents.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I whisper as I bury my face into Mama's shoulder.  
  
Less than two minutes later.  
  
I'm back in my room.  
  
Stretched out on my bed.  
  
My face buried in my pillow.  
  
The glowing computer mocking me.  
  
The sobs coming from my parents in the living room.  
  
"Wormmon,"  
  
I whisper brokenly before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Only a game.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it; it's the longest chapter I've ever written. Until next chapter, please review. 


	9. Tears

The Saga of Evil: Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Almost finished, a few more chapters to go. Also, I'm going to skip most of the first half of "Genesis of Evil", since I already covered it in the first few chapters. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: I LOVE YOU, WORMMON!!! *hugs Wormmon tightly*  
  
Wormmon: Uh, Ken, I can't breathe.  
  
heath 999: I didn't know Wormmon's can be blue like that.  
  
Sam: Only when they can't breathe.  
  
Ken: Sorry. *lets go of Wormmon*  
  
Digimon Emperor: Why did my reign end like that?! WHY? WHY?  
  
Ken: Why are you complaining, I'm the one who had to suffer.  
  
Digimon Emperor: I'll come back I tell you!!!! AND I'LL RULE YOU ALL!!! *cackles insanely*  
  
Everyone Else: O.o  
  
heath 999: OOOOOOOOOKKKKKKK!!! Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamachi Apartments: A Few Days Later  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I hear voices from below me, begging me to wake up.  
  
I don't know how long I've been sleeping, but I know that I can't wake up yet.  
  
There's something missing.  
  
My heart.  
  
I need to find it before I can do anything else.  
  
I search deeply in my dreams, looking through my painful memories to try to find where I lost it.  
  
I still can't find it.  
  
My parents are asking me once more to wake up.  
  
I can't.  
  
Not until I find my heart.  
  
And the person I used to be.  
  
The innocent child blowing bubbles with his older brother.  
  
Why did I like that so much?  
  
Maybe it was the only thing I was good at.  
  
Even better than Sam.  
  
But-  
  
he's the one who taught me how to blow them, the one who made the water, and the straws.  
  
I linger on that memory, watching myself blowing bubbles, with Sam cheering me on.  
  
I convince Sam to blow one, and it pops right away.  
  
I close my eyes to avoid the soap from getting into them.  
  
When I open my eyes.  
  
Sam's gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
Maybe I am, too.  
  
I open my eyes, and sit slowly up.  
  
I blink at the unfamiliar surroundings, and the people below me who seem to be happy that I'm awake.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask softly, bewildered that these strange people seem to know me.  
  
The people gasp in shock, and the man says that I have amnesia.  
  
My memory isn't gone.  
  
My heart is.  
  
And only when I get it back, I'll remember whom they are.  
  
And who I am.  
  
WHO AM I?  
  
The stranger's keep on talking, I ignore them until Sam is said, and I turn to look at them.  
  
"We were turning you into Sam without knowing it, and we're so sorry." The man says, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"We just want you to be your normal self, we were terrible, and we know that now. All we're asking for is a second chance." The woman says, eyes watering.  
  
I don't get it.  
  
How could I forgive them when I don't know what they did?  
  
"Sam's gone for good, but we don't want to lose you, too." The man starts again, eyes watering.  
  
"Please, just be your kind and gentle self, Ken. Please, for me?" The woman says, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
Why is she crying?  
  
When I'm sad, I just go numb.  
  
I blink, and feel a warm liquid running down my face.  
  
I put my hand to my cheek, and pull it away, seeing something glittering in my palm.  
  
Tears.  
  
I'm crying.  
  
Why?  
  
Is my heart closer than I think?  
  
I look down, seeing both of the strangers crying now.  
  
Maybe,  
  
maybe these people and I can get over the pain of losing Sam together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I look out the window at the city.  
  
It's been two days, and I still haven't found my heart.  
  
I know that it's out there, somewhere.  
  
I just have to find it before I can do it anything else.  
  
I feel a hand on my shoulder, and startled, I whip my head around to see the woman who considers herself my mom behind me.  
  
"I'm sorry, you can eat whenever you want." She says, sounding apologetic.  
  
I ignore her, and look again out the window.  
  
When something catches my eye.  
  
A photo of Sam.  
  
I pick it up, my eyes scanning over it sadly.  
  
Knowing that this is the person that I wish that would die.  
  
Will I ever get over the pain?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sit down at the computer, planning on doing some homework.  
  
I've fallen way behind in the two months that I was missing, and even more from the week that I've been awake.  
  
Then, something catches my eye.  
  
My digivice, and my crest that I don't deserve.  
  
Why did I get that?  
  
I flashback to the scene where Wormmon was tearfully telling me how cruel I had become.  
  
I'm sorry, Wormmon.  
  
I don't know why, but I just know.  
  
My hearts not here.  
  
It's where the digivice will lead me.  
  
Without hesitating, I open the digiport, and get sucked in.  
  
My crest in my pocket.  
  
I don't know why,  
  
but I have a feeling that I'll need it.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter is short, but it's a warm-up for the next one. Please review. 


	10. Search and New Beginnings

The Saga of Evil: Chapter 9  
  
A/N: This is my last chapter, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially Ken's luver. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Forget it.  
  
Ken: What a touching chapter! I love you, Sam!  
  
Sam: I love you, too Ken!  
  
*both hug*  
  
Wormmon: How touching! I need to hug! *hugs the nearest person, who's unfortunately the Digimon Emperor*  
  
Digimon Emperor: *reaching for his whip* Get this thing off me!  
  
heath 999: Uh, Wormmon, I think that you should hug something more cuddly than the Digimon Emperor. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
This place looks familiar.  
  
I've been here before.  
  
I start walking, my footsteps echoing through the dunes of the sand.  
  
This is the place where I lost my heart.  
  
And can find it again.  
  
I walk as if a zombie, just putting one foot in front of another.  
  
Then, I stop surprised at the sight of hundreds of digieggs at what looks like a playground.  
  
Where am I?  
  
"Welcome to Primary Village," a little voice says to my right.  
  
Primary Village?  
  
Why does it sound so familiar?  
  
"This is where digimon get reconfigured." The voice continues.  
  
You mean reborn?  
  
Does that mean Wormmon's alive?  
  
Hope surges through me, and I turn to the voice to see a Punimon in a wooden crib.  
  
"Wormmon too?" I ask, wondering if it's too good to be true.  
  
At the digimon's nod, I run into the village.  
  
Wait, I don't remember which one is Wormmon's.  
  
Just like I don't know who I am.  
  
"Hey! You're the Digimon Emperor! Aren't you!" A Yuramon says, attacking me.  
  
I was the Digimon Emperor!  
  
What have I done?!  
  
I have made so many mistakes.  
  
I've killed Sam.  
  
I've killed thousands of digimon.  
  
And-  
  
I killed Wormmon.  
  
If only I knew.  
  
If only I knew the truth about the truth about the Digital World sooner-  
  
Wormmon would still be alive and with me.  
  
"Why would Wormmon come back to you? So it could be abused more? It's never coming back! So get out!" A Botaman says, angry.  
  
The digimon words hit worse than any blow than I can ever receive.  
  
Wormmon's not going to come back.  
  
I understand.  
  
I thought he didn't deserve me, like I didn't deserve Sam.  
  
I made both of them die.  
  
Sam, because he got all the attention.  
  
And Wormmon-  
  
because I thought he wasn't worthy of being my partner.  
  
The reality is-  
  
I didn't deserve him.  
  
I fall to my knees, the reality of the words striking me hard.  
  
The screams of innocent digimon that I've tortured and killed and whipped again echoing in my head.  
  
I look at my hands, and they start to tremble.  
  
They're covered in blood.  
  
The blood of thousands of innocent digimon that have died.  
  
The blood of Sam.  
  
And-  
  
The blood of Wormmon.  
  
All on these hands.  
  
These hands.  
  
These hands have caused so much destruction and pain.  
  
Within these hands-  
  
A textbook makes me a genius.  
  
But a whip-  
  
A whip makes me a monster.  
  
The Digimon Emperor.  
  
How could I let this get so out of control?  
  
"You're not welcome here! Go back under the Control Spire you came out of!" The Botamon says angrily to me.  
  
I fall on my hands and knees, tears flowing freely.  
  
All I need is a second chance.  
  
I can make up for my sins,  
  
all I need is  
  
Another Chance.  
  
Will I ever get it?  
  
"I know I did terrible things as the Digimon Emperor, but I'm truly sorry now, and I'm ready to make up my past mistakes. And be the person I was before then." I say.  
  
I don't have any memories of being good.  
  
Only being evil.  
  
I must remember.  
  
I must remember the time that I was good.  
  
The time when I was kind and gentle.  
  
The time when I had a heart.  
  
I put my head in my hands, feeling a sharp pain as I struggle to remember who I used to be.  
  
The first time I went to the Digital World, with Sam's digivice.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I walked through the desert, a mysterious figure next to me.  
  
When suddenly out of nowhere, a Gazimon attacked me.  
  
I screamed as it flung itself closer, and then Wormmon, knocked it down and away.  
  
I rushed up to his still, form, hoping he's okay.  
  
"Wormmon, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, gently picking him up in my arms.  
  
"I'm fine," I smiled in relief as he continued: "I'm more worried about you, you're not as strong as I am."  
  
I stared at him, confused: "What do you mean by that?" I asked.  
  
"You have a kindness that makes you vulnerable to the darkness, and your gentleness makes it even more so." He said.  
  
"I'm gentle?"  
  
I flashbacked to when I was standing on the balcony with Sam.  
  
'You have a level of kindness and gentleness that very few people have, promise me that you will always be that way.' Sam's words rang in my head.  
  
"Promise me that you'll always be Ken, no matter what happens." Wormmon's voice broke into my thoughts.  
  
I nodded determined, "I promise."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I feel like I just got punched in the stomach.  
  
I broke both of their promises.  
  
Sam's.  
  
And Wormmon's.  
  
To be kind and gentle.  
  
All my life.  
  
All my life I've been trying to be someone else.  
  
Sam, so my parents could give me more attention.  
  
And the Digimon Emperor.  
  
I became him so I could flee my emotions.  
  
For a long time,  
  
for a long time I haven't been Ken.  
  
Now,  
  
it's time to start.  
  
I promise.  
  
In memory of Sam and Wormmon.  
  
To be kind and gentle for the rest of my life.  
  
As soon as I think these words, I feel a sudden warmth from my chest.  
  
Is my heart back?  
  
Did I regain it after I realize what I did wrong, and how I can fix it?  
  
A glow in my pocket attracts my attention, and surprised, I pull my crest out of my pocket.  
  
The crest,  
  
it's glowing.  
  
"Your crest, it's glowing. It's the crest of kindness." Another Punimon says.  
  
It can't be glowing.  
  
I don't know how to be kind.  
  
And it's not mine.  
  
Is it?  
  
A glow from an egg interrupts my thoughts, and I realize that the egg looks familiar.  
  
And it's glowing like  
  
like my crest of kindness.  
  
I'm drawn to it, and very gently put my hands on the egg.  
  
I jerk back in surprise as blinding light comes from the egg, and in seconds there's no longer an egg, but a cradle with a digimon in it.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask softly, surprised.  
  
The leaf of the digimon raises, and I see crystal blue eyes look back at me.  
  
It's Wormmon, I can tell already.  
  
"I'm Leafmon, the Fresh form of Wormmon."  
  
Tears fill my eyes for the second time today.  
  
I found him.  
  
And,  
  
I found my heart.  
  
Very gently, I pick him up, "I kept looking for you, and I never stopped searching."  
  
"I knew that you would keep your promise." Leafmon says, tears filling it's own eyes.  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"Being kind and gentle." Leafmon says softly, and understandingly.  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, and I promise now that I'll always be kind and gentle." I say, tears streaming down my face.  
  
There's nothing else said.  
  
We just cry.  
  
There's nothing else to be said, really.  
  
I wonder,  
  
I wonder if I were the one to die instead of Sam.  
  
Would Wormmon be the only one who would miss me?  
  
Now,  
  
now I don't think so.  
  
My parents love me.  
  
And, they would miss me, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: Five Minutes Later  
  
I hear the sobs coming from my parents in the living room as I land on the floor of my room, gently cushioning Leafmon from getting hurt.  
  
I'm home.  
  
I hear mama sobbing, saying that I'm gone again, and this time maybe I won't come back.  
  
I walk slowly into the living room, to be confronted by my parents.  
  
"We were so worried." Mama says, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
I understand now.  
  
Why she's crying.  
  
She missed me, like I missed Wormmon.  
  
"Mama?" I ask, eyes filling with tears myself.  
  
"He remembers me," she says.  
  
"Mama, I'm ready to give you that second chance, if you can give me one."  
  
Mama sobs and throws her arms around my neck, and I look at Dad.  
  
"Thanks, thanks for being such great parents."  
  
Dad smiles, tears now streaming down his face as he pats my head.  
  
I have a lot to do to fix my past mistakes.  
  
But now,  
  
now I can fix them.  
  
My gaze wanders towards the photo of Sam sitting on the windowsill.  
  
I'll always have the pain of losing Sam.  
  
But,  
  
but now, I can deal with it.  
  
Thank you, Sam, for helping find my heart.  
  
The Beginning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially Ken's luver. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. Please review. 


End file.
